The new girl
by xxxSLxxx
Summary: the new girl meets the crew and has alot of adventures with them, just read it;   BrosephxMichelle, FinxReef
1. meet the new girl

**Hey guys this is my second story, my other one sucked so im just gonna stop being lazy and write a real story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stoked, **

**Hope you guys like it.**

The Groms were excited about the new staff member coming today.

"Oooo~, I wonder if the new guy is hot." Lo said day dreaming about the perfect guy.

Fin rolled her eyes.

"We don't even know if the new person is a guy." Exclaimed Fin.

Suddenly Bu... I mean Mr. Baumer walked up to the Groms.

"I have some news about the new employee," Baumer said, clearing his throat "It says here she will be arriving soon, and that she will get her job as soon as she gets here, and also she is the daughter of Mr. Ridgmount's Personal friend so treat her nicely."

All the guys had him on 'she', while Lo was bumbed that the new employee wasn't a cute guy.

Just then a beautiful girl walked in, she had long blond hair with blue streaks and a side frindge, with an awesome tan, she was wearing an aqua singlet and grey short shorts.

"Ah you're here." Baumer said (but not in a happy way), "These Groms will help you get your bags, also here is your job application." Bummer handing her a piece of paper (im just gonna call him bummer now) while walking away.

The new girl walked over to the Groms, "Hey, my name is Michelle but you can call me shelly or, as my friends call me, shello." She said with a very weak Australian accent, but she still sounds a bit American (I am Australian and no Australians do not talk like ripper or fins fake Australian Accent).

Reef, Broseph and Johnny still stared at her, but mostly Broseph, he hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

"So what is your job here?" asked Fin breaking the boys trance.

"Um, it says here that I am Bellhop?" answered Michelle.

Broseph was even more impressed, not only he gets to see this beautiful girl everyday, but all the time! He felt like the luckiest dude ever.

"Cool so your like, working with Broseph." Emma said while pointing to Broseph.

Michelle followed Emma's finger until it pointed to this, cute, blond afro, muscular guy. Michelle blushed, she started to develop a crush on him.

"So you're the daughter of my daddy's best friend huh? You seem pretty cool." Lo said trying to keep her cool, but inside she was happy to have a worker who is as rich as her.

"Yer… wait your Mr. Ridgmount's daughter, cool" said Michelle "Oh so why are you working here anyways?" asked Michelle curious.

"Oh just a little party, no biggy." Answered Lo just shrugging it off "So why are you working?"

" Um…..well, techinquly it's the same as you, but they brother blamed it on me, he just wants me to work so I can stop surfing and play video games with him, but Dad ended up sending me to work." Michelle said casually.

"You Surf!" asked Broseph.

"Heck yeah, I love surfing….should we head to where I'm spose to go?" Michelle asked.

"Here we are 'home sweat home'" Fin said with sarcasm

"Hey Michelle have you entered surf Comps?" asked Reef Curiously.

Michelle sighed, and explained how much she hates Competition, but in a casual way. Then they helped Michelle carry Her bags up to her own personal room.

" I have never had my own room before" Michelle was surprised, then she added " Who is up for a surf!"

'Hell yeahs' filled the room.

They all Entered the Hotels beach, since Michelle has to go through initiation to go to 'the Office'.

Michelle was wearing an aqua Bikini with a shell in the middle.

They all entered the water, and did some epic surf moves, but of course Johnny was bad, but he was getting better and Emma fell off her board a couple of times.

But Michelle, Broseph and Fin were the only ones who did not fall off their boards. Reef fell off because of a stupid bird pooping on him.

After they finished their sesh , the Groms headed for the beach.

"Hey guys, just because I'm A Hotel's bosses daughter doesn't mean I need good treatment or anything, I'm not the spoiled type." Michelle exclaimed while walking back to the staff house. Broseph still looked as her even when he was walking back to the staff house aswell, but he quickly snapped out of it when Reef was yelling his name.

"Broseph! Dude, seriously whats wrong with you…" Reef looked at the direction Broseph was looking, Reefs eyes widened.

"No way!, you like her! Dude why didn't you tell me!" asked a surprised Reef.

"Dude can't you see her! She is the most beautiful betty ever!" Broseph answerd back.

Meanwhile at the staff house.

"Hey Michelle, I forgot to mention, Grom initiating is tomorrow for you!" warned Emma.

Michelle looked confused.

"Incase your wondering, Grom initiation is when the seniors put you through humiliating tests, if you survive them all you get to surf 'the Office'." Fin Added.

Michelle was still confused.

"Don't you know what the Office is?" Lo asked worried.

"Ummm… an all you can eat buffet." Guessed Michelle, she loved food, but surprisingly she was one of the skinniest girls in the staff house. "look I'm Australian, I don't know these things."

Emma,Fin and Lo looked at each other in surprise "you will soon see tomorrow." The guys butted in, because they heard that she have not heard of 'the Office'.

"Wait your from Australia?" asked a very Familiar voice, it was Ripper with Lance on the porch.

"Yeah I am, It sounds like your from Australia too, where you from?" asked Michelle Relieved that she was not the only Aussy here.

"I come from Queensland, Brisbane, you?"

"SAMES!" squealed Michelle.

That Night Michelle, was wondering what type of torcher she was gonna get tomorrow, but soon drifted to sleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it**

**Hint about Australians: THEY DO NOT LIVE IN DESERTS RIDING KANGAROO'S**

**I cant believe people accually believe that**

**Anyways please reveiew!**


	2. Grom initiation

**Ok here is my second chapter**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**I am Australian and I'm proud **

The sunshine shone on Michelle's face causing her to wake up, she fluttered her eyes open then got up to get changed, while she was doing that she remember that today was 'Grom initiation' and her first day.

After she got ready she realized that it was only 6:00 in the morning, she only had to go to work at 8:00.

Michelle got bored waiting so she started to make pancakes for everyone, as a treat.

Just then all the seniors (exept Kelly and Johnny) came walking from there sesh, just to find the sweat smell of pancakes.

"I see you guys are already up."Michelle said flipping the pancakes.

"And I see your making pancakes." Continued Ripper.

"I'm making enough for everyone." Michelle staked pancakes onto three plates for the seniors, Ty, Ripper an Lance. Then she put icecream, butter, maple syrup and strawberries on top.

The boys mouths were watering, they couldn't wait to dig in. Michelle put the plates on the table, they all rushed and ate like pigs.

Michelle was doing the same topping and stakes for the others.

Just then Broseph, Reef, Johnny, Lo, Emma and fin came down, they were still in there pajama's.

"Oh you guys are just in time, come sit at the table, I made Brekky." Michelle said with a grin. She was hoping that the seniors forget about Grom Initiation, but she was wrong, right after she served the pancakes to her Grom Friends Ripper starts talking.

"Hey you do know Grom Initiation is today?"

"*sigh* Yeah I do, who is making my life miserable today." Asked Michelle sadly, Broseph saw this and got up, he put his arm around her.

"C'mon Its not that bad, The girls get less punished then the guys so don't worry." Broseph said Cassualy, to be followed by the loud hey from the girls.

"Kelly made me propose to Ty Which was embarrassing." Exclaimed Emma still embarrassed about that day.

"And because of that Kelly wont be participating in Michelle's Grom Initiation." Added Ty, out of the blue, all the Groms Were in shock.

"then who is going to initiate me?" asked Michelle.

"We will" answered Ripper And Lance at the same time.

Reef had them at his initiation, lets just say it didn't do well.

"Dude do not do the stuff you did to Reef ok?" Broseph said defensivly, Michelle looked at him like he was her hero or something.

"Dude being a Bellhop is awesome." Yelled Michelle while she was riding her cart.

"You Got that Right Chitica."

Just then Broseph saw Ripper and Lance approach Michelle, so he decided to see what stuff they were going to make her do.

"Ok love, your job is…" Ripper looked through the jobs that He had to do that day. "Ah, here it is, you have to feed the shark, but you have to had feed it." Lance just grinned.

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY HAND FEED A SHARK!" Yelled Broseph.

"Don't worry I've got this Broseph, but thanks for caring." Michelle said confidently.

Ripper and lance gave Michelle the feed, Michelle climbed up, and much to Brosephs horror she jumped in confidently without hessistating.

Fin, Reef, Emma and Lo came to the Lobby.

They saw the horror in Brosephs eyes and traced his eyes to the lobbyquarium.

"OMFG, SHE IS FEEDING THE FREAKIN SHARK!" yelled Lo.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" added Fin.

But Reef just looked in horror, but much to their surprise she was swimming toward the beast.

Michelle held her breath for more than a minute now but she wasn't passing out, the shark swam towards her getting ready to attake but Michelle just put her hand infront of her and patted the shark.

The shark wagged his tail like a dog then ate his food, Michelle swam up and got out of the Lobbyquarium.

All the Groms, and Ripper,Lance were shoked.

"What? I love animals." She said gleefully while walking past Broseph, she gave him a sweat smile saying that she is ok.

"Alright we will have to figure out something even better." Lance said breaking all their shocked faces.

It was round 2 of the initiation and Michelle has to go tell Mr. Ridgmount that the staff house needs to be fixed.

No one has ever dared to go talk to Mr. Ridgmount about that except Lo, but he was still angry at her about the party.

Michelle gulped then entered the Penthouse, she was worried that the Ridgmounts would not recognize her.

Mr. and Mrs. Ridgmount stared at her for a moment until they realized who she was.

"Yes Michelle what can I do for you on this fine day." Asked Mr. Ridgmount, not at all annoyed.

"Hey umm… I'm here to talk to you about the Staff house, It is a mess. And it makes the employee's want to leave which will cause them to quit, or they will end up getting sick wich will end up in days off and the customers wont be happy, so I was wondering if the staff house could be upgraded to a better home for the Employees." Michelle said trying to be as logical as she can.

Everyone was behind the door waiting for the yelling or the big "No".

Mr. Ridgmount scratched his chin in thought.

"I Believe you give a very valid point young lady, and I agree, I will use my money to make the staff house a better place." Mr. Ridgmount said pleasingly " and for your logic, and politeness and the your love for this hotel I would like you to be the manager of your job."

Every one was surprised, Lo couldn't believe it, and Broseph was now surprised that Michelle was now going to be his boss.

After her work Michelle decided to take a lunch break,

"Ok time for surfing, on petroleum jelly." Ripper and Lance both high fived each other.

Michelle looked at the boys.

"As long as I can chose a person to do it with me." She said giving them cute puppy eyes.

"Fine, just hurry up and chose." Ripper said giving in to her adorable puppy eyes.

Michelle thought for a moment, the only person that came to mind was Broseph, She was thinking about Broseph all day. This will give them time to get to know each other.

Michelle picked up her sellphone and rang Broseph.

_*ring**ring*_

_Bro: hey_

_Mi: hi, I was just talking to Ripper and Lance and they told me I have to surf on petroleum jelly, and I begged them if someone could do it with me._

_Bro: so who did you pick?_

_Mi:you,_

_Bro: no way!_

_Mi:Please_

_Bro: oh ok._

_Mi: ok see you at the beach._

"That was harsh!" exclaimed Michelle walking on the beach.

"you got that right Chitica." Added Broseph getting sea water out of his ears.

" Why me?" asked Broseph shaking his hair.

"huh?"

"why did you pick me to surf with you?" asked Broseph Again.

"um… ah" Michelle tried to talk but all she did was blush."I, just thought you needed time off work that's all." But of course Michelle lied, the real reason was because she realy likes Broseph and wants to get to know him.

The day past very slowly, but Michelle made it through.

Ripper and Lance made her do the craziest things like: Riding the golf cart into the lake, and Turning Bummer's Office into a pigstie and all the other craziest stuff.

It was near The end of the day, Michelle was exhausted.

"There is just one more thing you have to do." Lance said giving her a plate.

On the plate was 2 worms and 2 beetles.

"Ooo~ she has to eat them." Explained Lo.

Michelle's eyes widened in shock.

"SERIOUSLY!" Michelle yelled.

Michelle just sighed, she has to eat them if she wants to see 'the Office'.

Michelle picked up a worm.

"Yay, now you can surf 'The Office'!" Squealed Emma while hugging Michelle.

Everybody got up and started headed for the woods, Michelle followed.

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!" yelled Michelle, while she was riding an awesome wave.

"Now I see why you guys love it so much."

"Ok its getting dark we should head back in." Fin said while Examining the sky's.

"Chicken, *buck* *buck*." Reef said annoyingly.

But just before Fin could come up with an insult, Michelle drops in into their convocation.

"Look Reef, not to be rude or anything, but Fin is right so why don't you just shut up." Michelle said defensivly.

"What ever dudet." Reef took the last wave back to shore.

Everybody else did the same.

**I hope you guys like it**

**Don't worry the Reefin magic will come.**

**I am Aussy and I'm proud.**

**If you have any questions or you have something to say about this chapter**

**Please review.**


	3. Match Maker Michelle

**This is the third chapter **

**I do not own stoked **

**I'm Aussy and I'm proud **

"OWWWWW!" Reef screamed "These waffles are hot."

"I told you they were *sigh* don't you ever listen." Michelle said calmly.

"Nope 'cause he is a no eared kook." Explained Fin.

Reef was not happy about what she said so he decided to give Fin some insults.

The insults ended up into a fight.

"Just Hurry up and make out already." Michelle said in a very loud voice.

Both Fin and Reef blushed, while everyone else laughed.

"Well I'm heading back to sleep, I dunno about you guys but I'm tired." Yawned Michelle while she was walking up stairs.

It was the Groms day off today so they could sleep in or just hang around.

"Well us girls have some gossip to talk about." Lo explained happily while grabbing the girls arms.

"While us guys are gonna play halo 3." Johnny said, all the dudes were exited because that game just came out and they heard it's the best.

"Michelle? Michelle?" A familiar voice called.

It was Lo surrounded by Fin and Emma.

"Ugh what is it?" Michelle asked very sleepishly.

"were going to talk about gossip and your coming with us." Lo answered while grabbing Michelle's arm.

"I'm not really into goss…." But just before Michelle could finish Lo shushed her.

"Ok, I heard that This guy called Jason likes the girl working in the souvenirs shop." Lo Gossiped for 10 minutes until it was Emma's turn.

"Ok, Did you know Ty Loves Girls who are very nice." Emma Said dreamingly.

"Emma! Are you stalking my brother again, sweaty just move on." Lo Tried to tell her friend but it didn't work, she still likes Ty.

"It sounds like you like this guy." Michelle said gleefully.

"Yeah, I want to ask him out but I don't know how."Emma looked sad.

"Well what type of stuff is he into?" Michelle asked.

"Umm.. he likes to make surf video's." Emma answered.

"Well make a surf video of him, surfing, and then give it to him as a present, and you will see how it goes from there." Explained Michelle.

"Wow your really good at giving advice." Fin said.

"It's a gift." Michelle answered.

"Do you think Reef likes me?" Fin asked, Emma and Lo was surprised they have never heard Fin say that before.

"Are you kidding me, of course he does, have you seen the way he looks at you. I'd say go ask him out already." Michelle answered.

Fin thought for a moment, thinking of what she should say, Emma did the same.

"Ok, there is this guy, he is sweat and kind." Lo Tried to say without blushing.

"Is he good at surfing?" Michelle asked, thinking of who it might be.

"Well, no but he is getting better." Answered Lo.

"Its Johnny," Michelle said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Lo asked very surprised.

"Lucky guess, well I hear he is into video games, so why not invite him to play a friendly video game with you, then you will see how it goes." Michelle answered.

There was a little silence between the girls until Emma broke the silence.

"So, Michelle is there a guy that your into?" Asked Emma smirking.

"Um… Uh well there, is…this guy…that I like." Michelle answered blushing really hard.

"Who is he spill." Asked Fin determined.

Michelle stayed silent.

"Does he work here?" Lo asked.

"Um… Yeah." Answered Michelle.

"Well all the guys that work here is either taken by us or someone else and the only single one is…." Emma paused for a Moment then widened her eyes "No, way you like Broseph?"

All the girls were surprised.

"YOU LIKE BROSEPH!" Lo and Fin yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up or he will hear you." Michelle pleaded.

"YOU LIKE BROSEPH!" all the boys heard that, Broseph was surprised.

"Dude, one of the girls like you." Reef nudged Broseph.

"Dude lucky." Johnny said nudging him aswell.

"We should totally spy on the girls to see which one likes you, Broseph." Reef said begging.

"Ok what ever dude." Broseph said trying to keep the excitement inside of him.

So the guys snuck around the Veranda to the girls Window.

"How would you two like it if I yelled Reef's and Johnny's name out." Asked Michelle, hoping that the guys did not hear it.

"Oh yeah, Fin totally digs the Reefster." Reef said so pleased of himself.

"Yes, Lo does like me, now I can ask her out for sure." Johnny said exited.

Reef and Johnny both looked at Broseph, whose face was fully red.

They crawled over to Broseph, but one of the wooden planks creaked really loudly.

All the girls heard it and ran to the window, just to see the guys running away.

The girls realized that they were listening in their convocation and turned red, except for Emma who was laughing her head off.

**Reefin**

The next day the Groms all went back to work, Fin was cleaning one of the hotel rooms, until Reef came in.

"Hey ugly." Reef said smirking.

"Ugh how much did you hear?" Fin asked.

"Hear what." Reef said playing dumb.

"REEF!" yelled Fin very annoyed.

"Ok, ok, enough to hear that Princess Ugly here likes me." Reef was still smirking.

Fin blushed; she didn't know what to say.

"Would princess Ugly like to go out with sir Kook here?" asked Reef.

Fin looked up and was surprised.

"I'd thought you would never ask." Answered Fin.

**JoLo**

At the end of the day Lo Decided to put Michelle's advice to work.

"Hey uh Johnny I was wondering if you would like to play a video game with me?" asked Lo blushing.

"I thought you don't li… Ok." Answered Johnny with a big grin.

They both started playing, but Lo way having trouble with the controls, luckily Johnny helped her.

They both laughed and played, at the end of the game…

"Uh Lo I was wondering if you, well if you have time we should…" Johnny was shushed by Lo.

"Yes I will go out with you." Lo answered.

Johnny felt like the happiest guy alive.

**Tyem**

Meanwhile at the beach Emma was filming Ty, then afterwards put it all together. While she was doing that Ty saw her and decided to see what was going on.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing." Asked Ty with his great smile.

Emma's heart was beating fast, he had to say something otherwise Ty will think she is a dork.

"I Um… I'm making a surf video, and your um… my uh… star in my video." Answered Emma trying not to seem like a dork.

"Wow Emma I didn't know you were into making surf video's, that really cool, can I see it?" Ty asked.

"Uh.. yeah sure."

Ty and Emma both talk to each other for a while, they both walked along 'the Office' shore. They both had a very fun time.

"Hey Emma I have been meaning to tell you something for a very long time…" Ty paused for a bit "would you like to go out with me?"

Emma squealed "Eeeeek of course I will Ty!"

After all their dates, the girls walked over to Michelle.

"OMFG thanks Michelle, you're a really good friend." Emma said with all her excitement coming out of her.

"I gotta hand it to yah, your pretty good." Fin said complimenting her.

"Who new it was that easy." Lo said surprised.

"Yeah, now all of you guys have a boyfriend." Michelle said trying to sound happy.

Emma, Fin and Lo all looked at each other, they new that Michelle feels left out.

"*yawn* well gotta hit the hay, I have a big day tomorrow planning stuff." Michelle said walking inside the staff house.

"We have to do something for her, because she helped us get our dream guys, but what?" asked Emma.

"Duh we need to hook her up with Broseph." Lo said acting smart.

"And I have the perfect plan."Fin logically said. Fin whispered into the girls ears, then Emma, Lo and Fin called their boyfriends the plan.

**Oooo~ I wonder what the plan is**

**Well we will have to see in the next chapter.**

**Peace out**

**And **

**Review**


	4. The plan

**Hey here is chapter 4, it is continuing from chapter 3**

**I am going to Put words and letters between each scean or time because, it didn't work for the other chapters.**

**Peace out and reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaad **

"Do you think this will work?"Emma askes worried.

"Of course she does, right Fin." Lo answeres for Fin.

"Oh yeah I Do." Fin added with a smirk on her face. "So you know the plan? Tell Broseph and Michelle about 'the bonfire party' then we all ditch then one by one." Explained Fin while walking Into the staff house.

"Ok boys go tell Broseph, Oh and dress up in Casual formal." Added Lo following Fin.

"Hey nobody told me we had to dress up!" Yelled Reef, not very happy about dressing up.

"Come on please?" asked Emma using her very cute puppy eyes.

Reef tried to resist but her eyes were so cute, but not as much as Fins eyes, he thought Fins eyes were the best.

"Alright but there must be something in it for me." Pouted Reef.

**Michelle's room**

Fin, Emma and Lo walk in casually walked into Michelle's room, just to find that she wasn't asleep but she was on her laptop.

"Hey Michelle, we have some good news for ya." Fin said with still a smirk on her face.

"Huh what is it?" asked Michelle curiously.

"Ok lets cut to the case, us Groms are having a Bonfire party, and we all need to dress casual formal." Answered Lo , who was very excited.

"EEEEE! We are going to have smores and roasted marshmallows." Emma said very excitedly.

"Cool, sounds great…Umm. Ah. What are smores?" Michelle asked.

"Never mind about that we need to get our dresses pronto!" Said a very excited Lo, jumping up and down.

**Boys room.**

"Yo, Broseph, Dude. We need to talk bout something." Explained Reef as he walked into the room.

"Dude what is it?" asked Broseph.

"The girls wanna throw a bonfire party tonight, they invited us of course but they want us to dress *shutter* Casual Formal." Reef answered shuttering.

"No way dude seriously dress up I cant do that bro!" Yelled Broseph.

"Dude we all have to go whether we like it or not, so lets get ready for it already." Johnny said not so happy either.

**Now at the girls room**

"EEEEE! This will look perfect on me!" Squealed Emma, holding up the perfect dress **(I will describe them later ;) ) **while running off to one of the bathrooms.

"Hey Fin this one will look great on you." Lo said holding up the dress. "Now go try it on."

Fin wasn't much of a dress girl so she pouted and walked off.

"Oh look at this one this is totally so you." Lo said shoving the dress into Michelle's arm.

"Alright I will go try it on." Michelle said while walking off to her bathroom.

"Ooo~ this one is totally me-" but before she could finish the boys came in.

**Boys side of story**

"Dude seriously we have no idea of what to wear." Whined Johnny while lying down on his bed.

"Don't worry why not we ask my sister she has very good fashion sence." Added Ty.

"Dude that's a great idea." Reef said, while they all ran off to the girl room.

**Back to girls room**

"what do you guys want?" asked Lo, she wasn't happy because she was about to get changed.

"We need your advice, we are hopeless with fashion?" asked Ty.

"Kay, Just wear board short length jeans and a really nice black tea shirt with a picture of a white tie, its simple." Answered Lo acting all smart.

"Thanks sis." Thanked Ty as they all ran off to put on their cloths.

**XXX**

It was nearly time to go and the guys were waiting down stairs for their girlfriends, while Broseph was sitting on the couch nearby.

The first girl was Lo, she walked down in her hot pink dress, it had one thick stap on the top of the dress, the dress had stars on it. Lo's hair was a very low bun.

Johnny saw Lo, "Wow y-you look very beautiful Lo." Said said still stuttering, but in his head he was thinking "My girlfriend is freaking Hot".

Next up was Emma, she had a beautiful emerald green dress, she had two thick straps on, the dress had patterns of flowers on it. Her hair was wavy and down.

"You look really pretty Emma." Said Ty very confident, but in his head was "OMFG my girl friend is smoking" of course he had to keep that in.

Next was Fin, she had a tropical yellow dress with thin straps and her dress was a little sparkly. Her hair was the same.

"Wow my Girlfreind is sexy." Yelled Reef, Ty and Johnny slaped their foreheads and shook their heads. "What? She is." Added Fin.

Everybody whent quiet when they saw Michelle walking down the stairs.

She had an aqua Blue dress on with no straps and and the bottom right corner of her dress had a mark of a seashell.

Broseph stood up as he saw Michelle, she was so Beautiful the way she gracefully walked down the stairs in her dress. Broseph was too buisy day dreaming that he didn't notice Michelle walking up to him.

"Hello? Broseph are you ok?" She asked wondering why he was like that.

Broseph treid to talk but all he could say was "P-pretty" he was really red now.

Michelle relized what he was going to say.

"And you look very handsome." Added Michelle giggling.

"C'mon lets start heading to the beach." Fin said, as everyone followed.

Everyone was walking in couples wich left Michelle and Broseph Behind everyone by themselves.

Broseph and Michelle Blushed the whole time they were walking.

**At the Office**

Reef and Fin had one log, Lo and Johnny on another and Emma and Ty on another which left Michelle and Broseph to sit next to each other on one log.

"Lets play some Music." Ty said taking out his guitar."What song should I sing?"

All the guys wanted to put some humor in the night, so Broseph went over to Ty and whispered a song. As soon as Ty started singing all the guys stood up, all the girls wondered what the song is.

"alright the song is, "party rock anthem" from LMFAO." Ty said as he took out his ipod instead.

All the girls screamed in exitment.

Suddenly all the dudes start singing.

_PARTY ROCK  
>YEA<br>Whoa!  
>LET'S GO!<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!  
><em>_**Reef:**__  
>In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl<br>She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
>Booty move away like she on the block<br>What the track I got to know  
>Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll<br>Half black half white domino  
>Gain the money Oprah Doe!<br>__**Ty :**__  
>Yo!<br>I'm running through these hoes like drano  
>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<br>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<br>Hey!  
><em>_**all:**__  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time_

_Let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

_**Johnny:**__  
>Every day I'm shuffling<br>Shuffling shuffling  
><em>_**all dudes shuffle**_

_**Broseph:**__  
>Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash<br>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad_

_One more shot for us  
>(Another round)<br>Please fill up my cup  
>(Don't mess around)<br>We just wanna see  
>(You shake it now)<br>Now you wanna be  
>(You're naked now)<em>

_**All the girls sing:**___

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound __[x3]__  
>Put your hands up to the sound <em>_[x2]__  
>Get up <em>_[x9]__  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up! __[x4]__  
><em>_**Everyone:**__  
>Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)<br>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)<br>Everybody just have a good good good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<br>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<em>

_Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<em>

_Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<br>Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up _

After the song everyone just laughed.

**XXX**

After the LMFAO song Ty began to sing soft songs, everyone laughed and ate smores and marshmallows, since it was Michelle's first try of smores everyone waited for her reaction.

"Mmmmmm these are so good." Michelle said getting a little bit on her nose.

Broseph thought that was adorable as Michelle wiped it away.

"Ooo~ Johnny I left my sellphone at the staff house could you please come with me?" asked Lo as she winked at Johnny, Johnny gladly accepted.

**10 Minutes later**

"Oh um, Ty I was wondering if we could walk up and down a beach, that would be so romantic, please?" asked Emma.

"Sure Emma," answered Ty as he looked to the remaining 4 (Reef, Fin, Michelle, and Broseph) "You guys will be alright without us right?"

"Sure we are fine." Answered Fin.

**10 Minutes later**

"Hey babe you wanna make out someplace far away." Asked Reef.

"Kay." Answered Fin, as they walked off.

It was only Michelle and Broseph left.

"Hey since they are all gone, we should eat all the marshmallows." Explained Michelle as she grabbed a packet.

Broseph decided to talk about something so the rest of the time wont be awkward.

"So uh, Michelle how long have you been surfing for?" Asked Broseph.

"Umm for 3 years." Answered Michelle.

"Woah really? your as good as me, but I have been surfing since I was old enough to walk." Added Broseph.

Michelle and Broseph talked and talked and laughed, they were having a great time together.

"shouldn't evetybody be back by now?" asked Michelle Looking around.

"They are probs either Making out or still making out." Broseph answered laughing.

"*Yawn* well its getting late so we should head back for some sleep." Yawned Michelle.

**Ooo~ they didn't kiss yet**

**Ha ha **

**Peace out**

**And **

**Review **


	5. Family

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter **

**I hope you guys like it**

**Lol BTW I delibratly did not make Broseph and Michelle kiss just yet because, im saving that for later on.**

**Well here it is**

"WHAT THEY DIDN'T KISS!" Yelled Lo.

"Shhhh be quiet Lo, and yer they didn't, me and Reef watched them the whole time." Fin explained while shushing her friend.

"Awww that's too bad, we were so close." Emma said.

"Don't worry we will have to figure out another plan." Exclaimed Lo finally not yelling.

**Staff lockers**

"No! Daddy please not my hair dryer, ugh Fine!" Lo was talking on the phone to her dad.

"ugh my dad just took away my hairdryer because I was not working hard enough, I was totally working… hard." Exclaimed a very sad Lo.

"You think that is bad, my mum turned my room into a smoke house." Broseph said while laughing.

"Well my dad is totally embarrassing." Added Emma

"My family is perfect and so is my hair." Reef said not really paying attention.

"I wish mine were, My family is sooooo weird, my brother is a wimp, my little sister is a total Cow, and my big sister can be over protective sometimes, but she is still cool." Explained Michelle as she got out of the change rooms, her uniform was the same as Broseph's but more fitted for a girl.

"Woah Really your brother is a wimp ha ha ha ah ah." Laughed Reef rolling on the floor.

"Hey he not all wimpy, if you get him angry enough he will go belistic and starts hurting you, trust me I know." Michelle said trying to defend him.

"And how is your little sister a cow? And how old is she?" asked Lo about to get changed aswell.

"Trust me you don't wanna know, and she is 10." Answered Michelle.

Everyone Looked confused, how much of a cow can a 10 year old be.

**At work.**

Michelle was marking off the times when she will take a break or not and for Broseph.

"Hello, Welcome to surfers paradise, We are surfing." Johnny said trying to fake a smile.

"Uh yeah we are here to stay with the Ridgmount's, uh we are the Seabreazes." Said a very familiar voice.

Michelle Looked up then she saw the most horrible thing you could possibly see in a summer holiday, your siblings. Michelle's eyes widened in shock as she Jumped BEHIND Broseph.

"Sup, Chitica umm, why are you hiding behind me?" asked Broseph while looking behind him.

But before she could answer the eldest of her siblings ran up to her and gave her a VERY big hug.

"EEEEE! Michelle, its been soooo long!" Squealed the eldest.

"Yeah.. ugh.. its.. been…so..long…your choking me!" Michelle said choking to death.

"Ooo~ so sorry sis." The eldest said letting her go.

"uh.. who are these people?" Asked Broseph scratching his head.

"Oh these are my siblings, this is Esther, this is by brother Nathanael and this is my little sister Amy." Answered Michelle pointing to each of them.

Esther had Bright Red hair all wavy and down with even darker red streakes, she wore a bright red Singlet and Grey shorts.

Nathanael had dark Blond hair with red streaks, he wore Black shorts and a purple shirt that says 'GangstAr'.

Amy has short blond hair, she wears yellow short shorts and a white tea shirt that says 'Angel'. But really she wasn't.

"Hey Dumby." Nathanael says out of the blue.

"Hey Egg head." Replied Michelle, making him run after Her.

"Come back Here Michelle!" Yelled Nathanael.

Michelle ran and hid behind a person, who ended up being Bummer.

"Whats going on here?" asked Bummer as he turned around.

"Oh Look Mr. Baumer the Seabreaze children are here." Michelle said changing the subject.

"Oh hello there, welcome to surfers paradise can I show you the way to the penthouse." Bummer said trying to be as nice as possible.

Just then all the Groms walked in for their break.

"Woah dude who are these people." Asked Reef.

"*sigh* My family." Answered Michelle.

"Hey Bellhop guy hurry up and carry my stuff already." Said Amy a little unpatient.

"Amy just leave him alone." Michelle snapped.

"Oh right you work hear too, carry the rest of my stuff will ya, And chop chop."

Michelle rolled her eyes as she and Broseph put the Suitcases onto the trolly.

"Charming sister." Fin said raising and eyebrow.

"You have No idea." Added Michelle. As they walked off.

**Penthouse**

"Why hello Esther, Nathanael and Amy welcome to the penthouse." Mr. Ridgmount said raising his arms.

Just then Ty walks out of his room and he see's Esther.

"Woah Esther is that you?" Asked Ty

"Ty woah its been so long." Answered Esther, they both did their secret hand shake.

"That's like so lame." Nathanael said still facing at his game he was playing.

"Its our secret hand shake, Nathanael, we new each other since we were kids, but of course Michelle and Lo were babies and you and Amy weren't even born yet." Esther added.

"So Ty, who is that girl you have been talking About?" Asked Esther.

"Oh Emma, Yeah she is amazing, she is working in The DR."Ty answered day dreaming about Emma.

"Hey Esther do you wanna join me and my friends for a surf this avo?" Asked Michelle.

"Sure, we can surf the Office." Answered Esther.

"Wait you know about the Office?" Asked Michelle again.

"Sure Ty gave me permission to use it anytime I wanted As long as I don't tell anyone." Answered Esther.

"Cool seeya at the staff house then." Michelle said while walking off.

**Staff house**

It was now the afternoon and all the Groms got ready to surf.

"Hey Michelle!" Yelled Esther as she was walking to the staff house.

She wore a Red Bikini and she held a Hot Pink board this red stripes.

"Hey Esther, I told the others that you knew about 'The Office' so its cool." Michelle said.

All the Groms and Esther walked over to the Office.

**After the surf sesh and on the beach**

Every one was laughing and having fun.

They all thought that Esther was really fun.

"So Michelle, who your boyfriend over there." Said Esther pointing over to Broseph.

Michelle and Broseph both freaked out.

"No he is not my boyfriend."

"And she is not my girlfriend."

"we are just friends."

" Yeah was she said."

"*Sigh* it's a shame, you two look perfect together." Said Esther casually.

Everyone burst out laughing except Broseph and Michelle, they were as red as a tomato.

"Hey so what was the Nick name that your Brother gave you Michelle?" asked Reef.

"Huh. Oh you mean Dumby, well he calles me that A LOT, but I get him back with Egg Head." Answered Michelle.

"Why Egg Head?" Asked Fin, curiously.

"Oh 'cause when we were little I used to think he had a huge Head shaped like an egg." Answered Michelle.

Everyone burst out laughing

**So that was chapter 5**

**Peace out **

**And**

**Review **


	6. Special suprise

**Here is chapter six**

**Sorry if I took forever, I had serious Writers Block, I probs still have it ugh.**

**Well I hope you like it.**

Michelle was always waking up early. So she walked downstairs, But she decided to make toast and scrambled eggs.

"Hey Michelle, you look bored, you wanna surf?" Asked Ripper, Michelle jumped as soon as he said that, cause she wasn't expecting anybody to be awake.

"Sure, as long as it keeps me occupied before work." Giggle Michelle as she put a silver cover over the food. She ran up to her room and got changed quikly, she ran down and grabbed her board.

**On the way to the office**

"So when did you move to Canada?" **(I think its Canada?) **Asked Michelle, curious.

"Uhhh when I was 13, what about you?" Answered Ripper.

"At the start of this summer, and I must say its exiting." Added Michelle.

**At the office**

Michelle and Ripper both surfed, and did awesome tricks.

"Did you hear? The Seabreazes are staying at the resort!" Exclaimed Ripper, doing some great cutbacks.

"Yupp, I do, I am a Seabreaze." Added Michelle, while watching Rippers face to exited to surprised.

"You mean I'm friends with a… a… Seabreaze!" Said a very surprised Ripper. "You guys are the richest people in the country!"

"Yea but sometimes I would like to be a Normal girl, doing my own chores, instea-" But Befor Michelle could Finish, a very familiar red head with a red Bikini came running down.

"HEY MICHELLE! I FIGURED BEFORE YOU WORK WE CAN SURF!" Yelled the familiar person, who was Esther.

Ripper looked confused, why is there a person in 'the Office', but Michelle gave him a tell you later look. Then Ripper looked back at the red head, she was already paddling towards them.

Ripper suddenly blushed, he saw how pretty she was when the water droplets were in here hair as she swam towards them.

"Hey Michelle who is your friend here?" asked Esther Obviously not aware that he was blushing, but she started Blushing aswell.

"Oh Esther this is Ripper one of my friends, did you know he is an Australian to?" Introduced Michelle, "Ripper this is Esther My sister."

"Hey, I uh… I see you come from Australia?" Esther added, trying not to studder, but she failed miserably.

Michelle saw what was happening and then she giggled.

"Cmon guys lets surf before work." She said paddling out to the next wave.

**At the staff house**

Broseph, Reef and Johnny, all Yawned and walked downstairs, just to find Lo, Emma and Fin already eating Brekky.

"Hey where is Michelle?" asked Broseph curiously, while scratching his head while eating his Brekky.

Just then Michelle walked in with Ripper and Esther.

Of course Ripper and Esther were looking at each other none stop.

"Did somebody say my name?" Asked Michelle while putting down her board.

"Oh yeah Broseph did Because he is in lo-" Answered Reef, well slightly, until Broseph Covers his mouth.

"Ok then? Well I'm going to get ready for work now." Said Michelle as she ran up to her room.

"Dude you nearly Blew it!" Yell whispered Broseph as he took off his hand.

"Sorry dude, you should just ask her out already." Apologized Reef.

**WORK! UGH**

All the Groms were working, And boy did it suck. But it was about to get worse for Michelle.

"Ah, there you are Michelle" Said Bummer, but not in his pleasant voice "A customer has a complaint about The luggage carrying."

"Ok Mr. Baumer, where is the costomer?" Asked Michelle, Exhausted.

Broseph saw this, he felt sorry for her, she always woke up, Made Breakfast and had to plan all the stuff for Bellhop stuff.

"Over hear." Answered Bummer showing her the way.

As soon as Michelle walked away Broseph decided to call everyone.

_*Ring ring*_

_Reef: Yo Bro wazzup_

_Bro: Nothing much, anyway meet me at the lounges at the Lobby._

_(Hang up)_

_*Ring ring*_

_Fin: Hey Broseph_

_Bro: hey Fin, meet me at the lounges at the Lobby._

_(Hang up)_

_*Ring ring*_

_Emma: Broseph?_

_Bro: Meet me at the Lounges at the Lobby._

_(Hang up)_

**(im just gonna say that he rang every one and told them to meet him at the Lounges)**

**At the lounges**

"Dude, Why are we here?" Asked Reef as he leaped onto the lounges.

"Yeah mate, Give me a good reason why you called us here, Because I was gonna surf." Ripper said As he took the other lounge.

Everyone else came and sat down.

"Ok, you see Michelle has been working very hard lately for us, she has been making us Breakfast and everything, so I'm thinking we should do something nice for her dudes." Explained Broseph.

Everyone thought for a while just to think of something nice for her.

"IVE GOT IT!" Yelled Reef standing up. Everyone looked at him for the idea.

"Umm, Reef what is the Idea?" asked Ty.

"Oh, yeah right. I was thinking we all make her a special Breakfast tomorrow and we can all be her servants." Answered Reef, Grinning.

"Accually that is a great idea, all in favour say 'I'." Said Broseph waiting for everyones reply.

"I!" Yelled everyone.

"Then its settled, Tomorrow we be her servants, since Tomorrow is a day off." Broseph said.

**The next day**

As usual Michelle woke up, she walked downstairs rubbing her eyes.

As she opened her eyes fully just to see Breakfast already on the table, it was French toast with strawberries. And everyone was standing around the table.

"Wha… What is this?" asked Michelle, yawning.

"Well since you always work hard for us, we decided to repay you." Answered Fin.

"Awwwww this is nice." Michelle said smiling.

"And we also decided to be your servants all day." Added Emma.

"Even though I'm like not into being a servant and stuff, I have decided to be your servant today." Said Lo cleaning her nails.

"Awwww thanks guys, ok my firsat request is…"

Everyone waited for a moment.

"Is that we all go surfing and have a fun time." Said Michelle Gleefully.

**The Office**

Everyone was glad that Michelle wasn't like Kelly, who would make them do bad stuff.

They all surfed until it was Lunch. Michelle, Broseph, Lo, Emma, Ty and the rest of the gang were lying down on the sand looking at the shapes of the cloudes.

"…and this one looks like a guy with a sword about to chop someone." Reef said pointing up to the sky.

"Awwww, that one looks like a bunny." Emma said, also pointing to the sky.

"*Rumble* well I'm hungry, who wants a beach side picnic?" asked Michelle sitting up.

"kay" everyone said standing up.

"And we are all going to make it so you and Broseph can stay here." Lo said, Winking at Michelle.

Michelle started Blushing like mad, and tried not to say anything weird.

Everyone else walked off.

Broseph and Michelle continued to look at the sky.

"Hey, that one looks like a Monkey." Michelle pointes out.

"Yeah dude it does." Broseph said looking at it.

"Hmmm, Accually it looks like you." Michelle said cheekly and ran to the water.

Broseph ran after trying to get her (in a good way), Michelle splashed water at him and ran some more, until Broseph finally caught her from behind, swinging her around.

Michelle turned around and looked at him, Broseph saw her beautiful Hazel eyes, and Michelle saw his Brown eyes.

They both leaned in closer and closer, until their noses touched… but before they could, they heard the others coming, so they backed away, blushing.

"Hey guys, we came with the picinic!" Yelled Reef, not knowing what was just happening.

They all sat down and set out the Picinic.

Michelle and Broseph walked over.

"Why were you guys in the water?" Asked Lo.

"Umm, we were uh.." Broseph couldn't answere.

"we were going for a swim to wait for you guys." Michelle answered quikley.

All the gang just shrugged.

"Hey Michelle, call your sister and ask her if she can come." Asked Ripper.

"Ooo~" Everyone said.

"Shut up." Ripper defended himself.

"Kay I will" Michelle said picking up her phone.

_*Ring ring*_

_Esther: Hey Michelle wazzup_

_Michelle: Yeah nothing much, oh and I was just wondering if you would like to join us at the beach for a picinic?_

_Esther: Kay kool sounds like fun._

_(hang up)_

"Kay she is coming." Michelle said as she hung up.

**Xxx**

Esther walked down to the Office and joined Michelle's friends.

After eating all the couples went for walkes leaving Ripper, Michelle , Broseph and Esther back at the Picinic.

Michelle decided to go surfing, and Broseph wanted to aswell so they both went surfing leaving Ripper and Esther.

"Uh, Esther, I was… I was wondering if you would.. if you would like to uh, see a movie with me?" Asked Ripper studdering.

"YES!" Yelled Esther as she jumped into Rippers arms, then she kissed him. Ripper turned red.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Asked Ripper.

"Kay" answered Esther trying to keep her cool.

Michelle saw what just happened and smiled.

"Yo Michelle what you, uh, Looking at." Asked Broseph, he was still thinking of what almost happened before.

"Esther and Ripper Finally Kissed." Answered Michelle, also not forgetting what almost happened before too.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it**

**Ugh took me forever to think of what might happen in this episode**

**Oh well**

**Peace out**

**And**

**Reveiw**


	7. The Secret

**Ok here is chapter seven**

**I hope you like it**

**Kk here it goes**

Bummer walked over to the Groms, who were getting ready to go back to The staff house.

"Where are you Groms going?" asked Bummer.

"Um, our work is finished." Answered Fin, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, you Groms have to do extra work for me." Bummer said very proudly.

Everyone sighed.

"Ok, Reef and Fin, your on, Golf cart duty, that means you have to clean all of them." Said Bummer, pointing to Reef and Fin.

"Lo and Johnny, your on Rolling duty, you have to roll the Beaches sand flat." Bummer explained.

"Emma your job is to clean all the Rubbish off the beach."

"And Broseph and Michelle, I have a special job for you two." Bummer said with a Grin.

"You two have to try and get That, Blasted Crocodile out of the golf course Pond… GOT IT!"

"Yes Mr. Baumer." Everyone said.

After Bummer walked away everyone moaned and graoned.

"Ugh seriously, can someone help me?" asked Emma, not so proud that she was the only one cleaning the beach.

Just then Ty walked in.

"Hey, Emma you want me to help?" Asked Ty.

"Ok Ty." Answered Emma.

"I can't believe we have to get that crocodile out of the pond!" Yelled Broseph, "I mean what did I do to him, to deserve this punishment, well exept Play pranks on him, sometimes slaking off work and also nearly getting fired from him all the time."

"Oh well we better get to work, before he makes us do something worse." Said Lo, "Well at least I'm with Johnny." She smiled.

"Yeah and I'm with Fin, the Hottest girl on the Island." Added Reef, smiling at Fin.

**Esther and Ripper**

Ripper waited at the staff house, for Esther.

Just then Esther walked over to the staff house.

She was wearing a Nice Creamy pink dress, that is knee length, she wore her hair in a low bun.

"Wow Esther, you look Great." Said Ripper as soon as he saw her.

"Thanks, should we head to the movies?" Asked Esther walking up to Ripper.

"Okay." Answered Ripper, putting his arm around hers.

**Reef and Fin**

Reef and Fin both walked over to the Golf carts, with buckets of water and soap.

They both went over to the first Cart.

"Here I am, when I think I'm done cleaning for a day, BAM!, I'm cleaning more." Fin sighed as she bent down and started scrubbing.

"Well at least this time you have me." Reef said Kissing her on the cheek.

Fin smiled and continued scrubbing.

On the 12th Cart Reef decided that he was bored, so he decided to make it fun.

Reef stood up Grabed The hose, Fin was at the other side of the Cart so she couldn't see him.

Fin stoped scrubbing, she couldn't hear anything, it was too quiet, Just then Reef jumped out with the hose and started spraying her.

She covered her face and tried to stand up.

"Reef!" Yelled Fin as she grabbed the hose off Reef.

She was now soaking wet, Fin thought for a moment then grinned.

She turned on the hose and sprayed Reef.

Reef laughed his head off.

They both ended up having an epic water fight.

Suddenly Reef fell, on top of Fin.

Reef Pinned Fin and then, leaned closer. Untill their noses touched.

Fin was breathing heavily, until Reef kissed her.

They both Kissed for a while until Fin Broke it.

"Shouldn't we be finishing leaning these Carts?" asked Fin still breathing heavily.

"Yer or we can ditch?" Reef suggested. Fin agreed so they walked off.

**Lo and Johnny**

"Ugh this is sooooo hard." Lo said while cleaning her nails.

"Well at least its not as bad as Michelle's and Broseph's job." Johnny Explained.

"Yeah I guess your right." Lo said while putting her hands back on the roller.

They both decided to have races, so the put a line onfront of them.

They had to roll from the line to the shack.

"1." Lo said first.

"2" Johnny added.

"3!" They both yelled at the same time.

They both ran and laugh.

Until they hit the end.

"I came first!" Yelled Lo.

"No way, I did." Said Johnny very cheekily.

"ha ha I did."

They both went on for a while.

Untill their faces were very close to each other.

They leaned In closer and closer until they fell into a kiss.

**Emma and Ty**

Emma was bussy cleaning up with Ty on the beach, until Emma saw Lo and Johnny kiss.

"Aww that's so sweet." Said Emma looking at them.

"What so sweet?" asked Ty.

"Lo and Johnny just kissed." Squeeled Emma. Then she turned around and saw Ty's face.

"I know she is your baby sister but she is old enough to date now." Explained Emma trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess your right, thanks Emma." Smiled Ty as he leaned in to kiss Emma.

**Michelle and Broseph**

"I still cant believe it man, bro this is harsh." Broseph said as he grabbed out some steak for the crocodile.

"If you want I can feed lour it out for you?" asked Michelle, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"No, I'm not gonna let you get eaten!" Yelled Broseph.

"Uh, In case you didn't notice but I fed a man eating shark BY HAND!" Yelled Michelle.

"your right, we should just do it together." Broseph said softly once he new she wouldn't give up.

"Sorry I yelled," Michelle said looking down.

Broseph smiled and lifted her chin.

"Don't worry about it." Said Broseph.

So they both made the crocodile follow the steak to a far away pond that isn't near the resort.

They both walked back.

"Woah that Crocodile nearly attaked me." Said Broseph still a bit scared.

"But luckily I was there, to help you." Said Michelle proudly.

"Yeah I don't get it, how can you be so good with animals? And I want the truth." Asked Broseph, as he stopped infront of her.

"Oh… umm ahh.." Michelle tried to talk, Broseph still looked at her.

"Please don't think I'm a freak!" Asked Michelle, Broseph looked Confused.

"I, Uh, can um… Talk to animals." Michelle said while waiting for the word "Freak!".

Broseph stood in shock but snapped out of it and looked at Michelle.

Michelle face was down, and red.

"Michelle…. THAT IS WICKED!" Broseph yelled.

Michelle looked up in shock. Nobody has ever said that befor.

"Really? You don't think I'm a freak?" Asked Michelle looking up in Brosephs eyes.

"No, you're the way you are. Don't be ashamed." Broseph said with his calm voice.

"Ok just uh don't tell the others, I don't know how they will react." Requested Michelle as she walked back to the Resort.

'Cross my heart' Broseph said in his head as he followed Michelle back.

**Ripper and Esther  
><strong>"Ha ha, That movie was Great." Esther exclaimed as she laughed her head off.

"ha ha, yeah, especially when we had a popcorn fight." Ripper added and he too was laughing his but off.

They both laughed, then they stoped for beavertails. Afterward they headed Back to the Hotel.

"Thanks Ripper for the great night." Esther said as she smiled.

Esther leaned in and kissed him.

'something tells me that the rest of the summer is going to be the best' Ripper thought as he walked back to the staff house.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it**

**And Ooo~ who knew that Michelle could speak to animals?**

**Well**

**Peace out**

**And**

**Review**


	8. Finnaly!

**Hey here is chappy 8**

**This one is gonna be a sadish one. But it gets good **

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been buissy with stuff.**

**Well I hope you like it.**

Broseph, Michelle and Reef were having their lunch Break. Reef was on the lounges while Michelle and Broseph were leaning against the lobbyquarium. They were all drinking water from their bottles.

"Hey! What are you two doing, quite drinking and get back to work!" Yelled a familiar voice, who was (Drum role please) Bummer, he was yelling at Broseph and Reef.

"Dude its out lunch break!" Reef yelled, raising his arms.

"Yeah dude." Added Broseph.

"Well… BREAK TIME IS OVER!" Bummer yelled walking off.

"Duuuuude that was harsh." Broseph said while getting on his cart.

"Yeah… hey Michelle why didn't he yell at you?" Asked Reef, very curiously.

"Oh, uh…um, maybe its because he didn't see me?" Suggested Michelle, "Anyway I better get back to work aswell."

Broseph and Reef looked at each other, something was up.

"Dude, she was out in the open, he couldn't possibly not see her." Reef said.

"Yeah dude we need to find out why he didn't get mad at her." Added Broseph.

Reef and Broseph both parted, getting back to their jobs. They both were thinking why.

**At the afternoon after work.**

Broseph and Reef still had their thinking faces on.

"Hey Reef! Wanna catch some waves?" Asked Fin walking up to him smiling.

From the sound of her voice, he was out of his trance. He nodded and walked up stairs to get ready.

Broseph though, was still in his trance of thinking.

**Back at resort**

A mysterious young man walked into the hotel, he had Nice brown hair, which had a side frindge. He had a great smile, and an epic tan, Wich all the girls who see him make them fall for him. He wore a nice dark blue shirt that said "wolf" and he had black shorts.

He looked around, then he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Hey Bro, Long time no see aye." The young man said, fist pumping him.

"Yeah man. Your staying with me at the penthouse." The figure said. Who was Ty.

**At the staff house**

"Hey Lo, Your Brother says that his best friend is here." Emma said while hanging up.

"Really? OMG Nathan. EEE he is like a really good Brother to me." Lo said while squeeling.

"Who is?" Asked Fin, she just came back from the surf.

"Nathan, he is Ty's Best friend, he just came." Lo answered, still squeeling.

**At the guys room**

"Dude we need to find out." Reef said while walking in the room.

"Dude I think we should just drop it." Broseph said while jumping onto his bed.

"No dude we need to do some snooping around Tomorrow and find out." Reef said, with a sneaky Grin on his face.

Broseph Rolled his eyes, and went to sleep.

**The next day**

Reef and Broseph talked to everyone Michelle knew.

They talked to Michelle's siblings. But they just Kicked them out.

They talked to Fin, Emma and Lo. But they had no idea of what they are talking about.

That afternoon They were both exhausted.

"Dude I cant go on like this." Broseph said while jumping onto the couch.

"Dude we have to try." Reef Added while following Broseph.

Just then Johnny walked in, Broseph and Reef looked at each other. Since Johnny was the brains he could help them find out.

"Hey Johnny dude, we need your help." Reef said while putting an arm around him.

They both told Johnny the story, then Johnny came up with a great idea.

"Dudes why not just ask Bummer?" Johnny suggested.

Reef and Broseph looked at each other, he did have a point.

"Thanks dude." Reef said while running to the hotel, with Broseph behind him.

**At Bummers office**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Sang out Bummer.

Just then Bummer saw Reef and Broseph.

"Ugh, what are you two doing here?" Asked Bummer.

"Umm, Mr. Bu- Baumer, We were wondering why you didn't get mad at Michelle Yesterday, but you got mad at us." Broseph said.

Bummer rolled his eyes.

"Here take this" He said while handing them a slip of paper "And leave!"

Both guys walked out of the room.

They both looked at the piece of paper. It was a medical form.

Their eyes widened at shock, they both looked at each other and ran back to the staff house.

**At the staff house**

Broseph bardged into Michelle room, Michelle was on her laptop, Michelle looked up. But before she could say anything-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A FREAKING KIDNEY PROBLEM!" yelled Broseph, it was not like him to yell.

Michelle's eyes were filled with tears.

Michelle looked away.

"WELL!" Broseph yelled again.

Michelle then turned to face him.

"I didn't want to seem like a freak that I'm already am." Michelle said calmy as she stood up to wipe away her tears.

"What? Your not a freak?" Broseph said, Finnaly calm.

"Yes I am, I can speak to animals, and I have a kidney problem, I marswel be an alien while I'm at it." Michelle sighed while looking down.

Broseph lifted Michelle's chin up. "Look your still perfect in my eyes." Broseph said while smiling.

Michelle looked up Her hazel eyes A little misty now.

Broseph pulled her chin closer to his.

They went closer and closer, Untill their lips Connected.

It was the moment that they have been waiting for.

Meanwhile downstairs, during that time.

Everyone heard everything.

Reef was worried if this was a bad idea.

Everyone was still in shock.

"Um, Reef you wouldn't know about any of this do you?" asked Fin. Walking up to him.

"Um, well.." Reef said while continuing the story.

**Mihelle's room**

After the kiss Broseph and Michelle looked At each other.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this." Michelle said Smiling.

"Really? Well sorry for yelling, I kinda got protective Because…" But before Broseph could finish Michelle kissed him back.

When they Broke out of it.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Asked Broseph, Just checking.

"Yes." Michelle smiled.

They both walked downstairs holding hands.

Everyone cheered and yelled 'Finnaly!'.

"Duuuuddee, you got the girl!" Reef said fist pumping him."But we all heard the yelling?"

"Its alright now, so don't worry." Michelle said.

**Yessss finnaly.**

**Ok so here it is I hope you liked it?**

**Don't worry there is gonna be 2 more chappys, or more if you guys want.**

**Ok well**

**Peace out**

**And**

**Review**


	9. Freinds !

**Heyyyy, soz I haven't updated in a looonnngge time.**

**Seriouse writers block eh.**

**Well I am think of making a harry potter fanfic.**

**Well here is my chappy chappy nine.**

Michelle Woke up the Next Morning, She had been thinking about the Kiss all night and on how it was magical.

Michelle walked downstairs, and saw her phone on the table:

_One New message_

It said.

Michelle Walked to the Table and checked the message.

_Hey Michelle!_

_Maddy here._

_Guess who is working at surfers paradice with ya! You guessed it! Me!_

_Oh and I'm bringing suprises, well a group of suprises!_

_Oh yeah I'm coming to surfers paradise 2morrow._

_Love Maddy ya bestie _

Michelle Looked at the Time the message was sent. 7:00 p.m yesterday!

Michelle was excited about seeing her long time friend. But what were the suprises?

Broseph and the rest of the gang walked downstairs, just to find a hot steaming plate of pancakes.

Michelle always made the best pancakes.

"Hey babe." Broseph said while hugging her from behind.

"HeyBroseph, Guess what my all time bestie is coming to work here!" Michelle exclaimed.

She got confused looks.

"We have known each other since Grade 5!" Michelle exclaimed again.

**Work**

It was now work time and all the Groms were hard at work.

Soon after the Groms walked to the lobby for their break.

Michelle was chatting away to her boyfriend and the Groms, until she heard a Familiar voice.

"Hey I'm a new worker, I work in the DR, can someone show me around?" asked the familiar voice to all the Groms.

Michelle reconised this voice and looked behind her.

Her eyes widened and she squeeled as high as possible.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! MADDY! I HAVE MISSED YA SO MUCH!" Michelle Screamed.

"OMG I MISSED YA TOO." Maddy replied.

She had long Brown hair with Hazel eyes, but it sometimes turned blue. She wore a pink tee and some grey shorts.

"Oh and I have got the surprises here aswell, Come in!" Yelled Maddy.

Two people walked in.

"Ahhhh! Julia, Charlize!" I missed ya soo much!" Squeeled Michelle

Julia had short Brown hair with chocolate eyes, her skin was dark (but not too dark) She wore a Purple long Sleeve shirt with dark grey shorts.

Charlize had bright red hair up to the wait, she work a magenta shirt with grey jeans. Her skin was pale but not as pale as esthers.

Maddy frowned.

"Where are the other two?" Asked Maddy to Julia and Charlize.

Just then two more figures walked through the doors with huge smiles on their faces.

Michelle practically cried when she saw them (tears of joy). She ran to them both and hugged as hard as possible.

The two girls were so happy to see her that they cried aswell.

"Shannon, Illze I missed you soooooooo much *sob*." Michelle sobbed.

Shannon had very dark Brown hair wich looked black, she had the same skin tone as Julia and she had Dark Brown eyes , she wore Dark Green tee and grey knee length jeens.

Illze had a lighter skin tone than Shannon but still darker than mine, She had long light brown hair with light brown Eyes. She wore a deep sea blue Tee and had grey knee length jeans.

"I finnaly found them and invited them to stay at Surfers paradise." Maddy said.

"You guys! I haven't seen you since grade 7! Except Maddy." Michelle departed from the hug.

Just then Michelle heard a cough from behind. It was the Groms.

"OH, guys these are my Surfers paradise friends." Michelle said while gestering all the Groms.

Just then Broseph grabbed Michelle from behind.

"And?" Broseph said Cheekily.

"And this is my Boyfreind Broseph." Michelle said while pecking him on the lips.

All Michelle's old friends (im just gonna call them the Michelle Crew) looked curiouse.

"Oooo~ Michelle why didn't you tell me?" Maddy asked.

"Oooo~ Michelle he is hot." Said Julia. She had always been the one who would date hot guys.

"Michelle you have changed so much since we last saw you." Shannon said.

"And you have changed too, and I see you have finnaly grown Boobs." Michelle smiled while teasing her friends.

Illze and Shannon Yelled at her.

"So are you guys working here aswell?" Asked Michelle.

"No only Me, they are staying at the Hotel for the rest of the summer." Maddy explained.

"Oh Crap, our break is over people lets go." Michelle said while looking at her watch.

**And there you have it.**

**Soz if its short**

**The next one would probs be short aswell.**

**Well**

**Peace out**

**And **

**Reveiw**


	10. Edited Finnaly

**Hey here is chappy 8**

**This one is gonna be a sadish one. But it gets good **

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been buissy with stuff.**

**Well I hope you like it.**

Broseph, Michelle and Reef were having their lunch Break. Reef was on the lounges while Michelle and Broseph were leaning against the lobbyquarium. They were all drinking water from their bottles.

"Hey! What are you two doing, quite drinking and get back to work!" Yelled a familiar voice, who was (Drum role please) Bummer, he was yelling at Broseph and Reef.

"Dude its out lunch break!" Reef yelled, raising his arms.

"Yeah dude." Added Broseph.

"Well… BREAK TIME IS OVER!" Bummer yelled walking off.

"Duuuuude that was harsh." Broseph said while getting on his cart.

"Yeah… hey Michelle why didn't he yell at you?" Asked Reef, very curiously.

"Oh, uh…um, maybe its because he didn't see me?" Suggested Michelle, "Anyway I better get back to work aswell."

Broseph and Reef looked at each other, something was up.

"Dude, she was out in the open, he couldn't possibly not see her." Reef said.

"Yeah dude we need to find out why he didn't get mad at her." Added Broseph.

Reef and Broseph both parted, getting back to their jobs. They both were thinking why.

**At the afternoon after work.**

Broseph and Reef still had their thinking faces on.

"Hey Reef! Wanna catch some waves?" Asked Fin walking up to him smiling.

From the sound of her voice, he was out of his trance. He nodded and walked up stairs to get ready.

Broseph though, was still in his trance of thinking.

**Back at resort**

A mysterious young man walked into the hotel, he had Nice brown hair, which had a side frindge. He had a great smile, and an epic tan, Wich all the girls who see him make them fall for him. He wore a nice dark blue shirt that said "wolf" and he had black shorts.

He looked around, then he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Hey Bro, Long time no see aye." The young man said, fist pumping him.

"Yeah man. Your staying with me at the penthouse." The figure said. Who was Ty.

**At the staff house**

"Hey Lo, Your Brother says that his best friend is here." Emma said while hanging up.

"Really? OMG Nathan. EEE he is like a really good Brother to me." Lo said while squeeling.

"Who is?" Asked Fin, she just came back from the surf.

"Nathan, he is Ty's Best friend, he just came." Lo answered, still squeeling.

**At the guys room**

"Dude we need to find out." Reef said while walking in the room.

"Dude I think we should just drop it." Broseph said while jumping onto his bed.

"No dude we need to do some snooping around Tomorrow and find out." Reef said, with a sneaky Grin on his face.

Broseph Rolled his eyes, and went to sleep.

**The next day**

Reef and Broseph talked to everyone Michelle knew.

They talked to Michelle's siblings. But they just Kicked them out.

They talked to Fin, Emma and Lo. But they had no idea of what they are talking about.

That afternoon They were both exhausted.

"Dude I cant go on like this." Broseph said while jumping onto the couch.

"Dude we have to try." Reef Added while following Broseph.

Just then Johnny walked in, Broseph and Reef looked at each other. Since Johnny was the brains he could help them find out.

"Hey Johnny dude, we need your help." Reef said while putting an arm around him.

They both told Johnny the story, then Johnny came up with a great idea.

"Dudes why not just ask Bummer?" Johnny suggested.

Reef and Broseph looked at each other, he did have a point.

"Thanks dude." Reef said while running to the hotel, with Broseph behind him.

**At Bummers office**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Sang out Bummer.

Just then Bummer saw Reef and Broseph.

"Ugh, what are you two doing here?" Asked Bummer.

"Umm, Mr. Bu- Baumer, We were wondering why you didn't get mad at Michelle Yesterday, but you got mad at us." Broseph said.

Bummer rolled his eyes.

"Here take this" He said while handing them a slip of paper "And leave!"

Both guys walked out of the room.

They both looked at the piece of paper. It was a medical form.

Their eyes widened at shock, they both looked at each other and ran back to the staff house.

**At the staff house**

Broseph bardged into Michelle room, Michelle was on her laptop, Michelle looked up. But before she could say anything-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A FREAKING KIDNEY PROBLEM!" yelled Broseph, it was not like him to yell.

Michelle looked up In shock, how did he know?

Michelle looked away, trying to hide her tears. It was not like him at all.

"WELL!" Broseph yelled again.

Michelle then turned to face him.

"I didn't want to seem like a freak that I'm already am!" Michelle said calmy yet a bit firm aswell.

Broseph Realised what he had done, Gosh he was so stupid. She was delacate, in his eyes.

"What? Your not a freak?" Broseph said, Finnaly calm.

"Yes I am, I can speak to animals, and I have a kidney problem, I marswel be an alien while I'm at it!" Michelle yelled agian but not as loud.

Michelle stood up and looked out the window, her head was now down trying to keep in the tears.

Broseph walked over to her.

"*Sigh* I could easily Die if I dont drink enough water. One whole of my kidneys does not work and only a little tiny bit of the other works. I wish I was perfect like the others." Michelle Sighed.

Broseph lifted Michelle's chin up. "Look your still perfect in my eyes." Broseph said while smiling.

Michelle looked up Her hazel eyes A little misty now.

Broseph pulled her chin closer to his.

They went closer and closer.

Michelle went tingly as soon as his skin touch hers. It was like Magic.

Their Lips collided, Firewrks begane in their mouths as they kissed. They kissed deeper and deeper.

It was the moment that they have been waiting for.

Meanwhile downstairs, during that time.

Everyone heard everything.

Reef was worried if this was a bad idea.

Everyone was still in shock.

"Um, Reef you wouldn't know about any of this do you?" asked Fin. Walking up to him.

"Um, well.." Reef said while continuing the story.

**Mihelle's room**

After the long kiss, Broseph and Michelle looked At each other.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this." Michelle said Smiling.

"I know." smiled Broseph "Well sorry for yelling, I kinda got protective Because…" But before Broseph could finish Michelle kissed him back.

When they Broke out of it.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Asked Broseph, Just checking.

"Yes." Michelle smiled.

They both walked downstairs holding hands, Michelle's Head on his shoulder.

Everyone cheered and yelled 'Finnaly!'.

"Duuuuddee, you got the girl!" Reef said fist pumping him."But we all heard the yelling?"

"Its alright now, so don't worry." Michelle said.

**Yessss finnaly.**

**Ok so here it is I hope you liked it?**

**Don't worry there is gonna be 2 more chappys, or more if you guys want.**

**Ok well**

**Peace out**

**And**

**Review**


End file.
